Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre Artistico: '태연 / Taeyeon. thumb|270px|Taeyeon *'Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 09-Marzo-1989. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Jeonrado,Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'Apodos:' Eomma, ajumma, Kid leader, Taengoo, Tete, líder Dorky, OST Queen. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Guitarrista, DJ, MC, Modelo, Compositora y Actriz. *'Estatura:' 1.60cm. *'Peso:' 44kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: Piscis *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon mejor conocida por su nombre artístico Taeyeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju, en Jeolla del Norte, el 9 de marzo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese país, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza. Se formó y se entrenó profesionalmente en el canto y baile. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor canción y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. También ha trabajado como DJ y apareció en varios Reality Shows y ha ganado premios por la mejor locutora femenina de radio, al igual que también ha ganado el primer lugar de la mejor cantate en Corea. Además se entrenó en SM Entertainment durante 5 años y 3 meses. En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation y fue la penultima en entrar al grupo, tambien esta en el grupo de la Sub-Unidad junto con Tiffany y Seohyun llamado Taetiseo. Se graduó en 2008 de la escuela secundaria y fue condecorada por Lifetime Achievement Award de la escuela secundaria. Dramas * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) cameo * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''And One'' para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy ''para The king 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (feat Sunny ) para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''If para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas * I AM. (2012) * Despicable Me (2010) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys Programas de TV *'2012-2013:' Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Seohyun). *'2012:' Invincible Youth (Hyoyeon y Sunny). *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation). *'2010:' Win Win. *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation). *'2009: Hello Baby! * '2009: 'We Got Married. * '''2008 Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation). * 2008: 'Family Outing (Invitada Episodios 13-14). * '''2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografia Colaboraciones *''Different (feat Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) *You Bring Me Joy (feat. The One) (2005) Videos Musicales * 2009: Super Junior y Girls Generation - S.E.O.U.L. * 2008: Lee Bul - Forever *Way Back Into Love- Jessica ,kyuhyun, Donghae. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Girls' Generation **'''Sub-'unidad:' Girls' Generation -TTS - TaeTiSeo **'Posicion: '''Lider, Vocalista Principal (1ra) y Bailarina de Apoyo. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Japones (Básico) e Inglés (Fluido). *'Familia:' Padre,Madre, Hermana menor Kim HaYeon y hermano mayor Kim Ji Oong *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra. *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School. *'Fanclub: 'Taegangers. *Sus hermanos y ella se parecen mucho. *Era DJ, y ganó un premio por la mejor Radio Mujer. *Fue la primera en cantar como solista en el grupo de Girls' Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. *Su tipo de voz es mezzosoprano. *Es unas de las mejores voces de SM Entertainment. *Taeyeon y Sunny se conocen desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *"Kim Tae Yeon" Literalmente significa: "La gran belleza." *Todas las integrantes estan de acuerdo en que Taeyeon es la mas bonita del grupo. *Se le han declarado mas de 17 personas famosas, incluido idols, actores y mas. *Hizo un drama como cameo en el episodio 3 llamado ''"Salamander Guru" donde le toco el papel de una chica muy carismática divertida, tierna, no orgullosa y muy fuerte, que se enamoro a primera vista del protagonista Choi Min Ho de SHINee. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. Enlaces *Girl's Generation Official Site *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor